Stargazing
by Reciprocate
Summary: I've kept you in my heart, even though we're far apart and I've always hold you close because I always needed you the most.


**Star Gazing**

* * *

I won't lie, distance hurts, and it's hard to handle but when you have these fleeting moments were you're together: it's a treasured one.

The cool night breeze brushed against my fur.

My ear twitched when Wolf cracked open the cap of a beer bottle. I glanced at him while he slouched back in the lounge chair across from me with a cute smirk along his muzzle, the same one when he's scheming something. "Already?"

Wolf chugged half of the disgusting liquid. "Yeah." He stared up at the starry night sky with the back of his head in his palm.

I shook my head and sighed.

"What?" Wolf's shit-eating grin stretched along his muzzle, it's cute for being so smug.

"It's just..." I shrugged. "y'know." My chest compressed while my cheeks and slanted ears heated up but my heart rate skyrocketed like an Arwing from a hanger when his lone crimson eye encapsulated me.

"Don't make me think." Wolf snickered. "Hate thinking." He always has to play dumb to get me to say what he wants to hear.

"_Come _on."

"Na, got no clue." A sliver of his fangs peeked from that damn-fine grin.

"You know exactly!"

Wolf shrugged. "Really, I haven't got the slightest _idea._"

My face burned and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. He's going to get me to say it, I know it, he always does this. "Stop playing."

"No really, tell me."

"Guess."

Wolf hummed, he said profanity, lewd comments, and other assortments of bad words too harsh for your own ears.

"Sheez, you kiss your mom with that mouth?'

"Na." Wolf leaned over the armrest and towards me. "But I kiss your sorry ass."

Completely walked into that one.

I lowered my chin by my chest and cupped my palm over my face and ran it down the bridge of my nose and chuckled. "You mean that in a none lewd way, right?"

Wolf stared at me, his eyes narrowed as he grinned.

My ears pinned to my head. "Wolf..."

"I mean it every single way _possible_." Wolf sipped from the bottle and I think he tried to wink at me.

"Oh? R-really?"

"Yeah cuz you're the most important person to me."

"Because you kiss my rear?"

"And so much more."

"_...Wolf..."_

Wolf raised his splayed palms in the air. "Can't help it when you're so cute."

"Bet-"

"When you're underneath me."

I crossed my arms. and turned away.

Silence.

"Hey Fox."

I huffed and glanced at him.

"When I mean kiss, I mean to give you love, the love you deserve."

My ear flicked and a smile crept up my muzzle.

"I know I'm a dick, and a har-"

I scowled.

"Okay, I'm a dick." Wolf rested his hand on his chest. "And..." He huffed. "It's from hanging with the boys but know...Ah man...I am." Wolf paused. "I'm sorry, it's just when I see your face...I gotta tease." He grinned. "Cuz you're _absolutely _beautiful flustered."

If my heart could leap out of my chest right now, it would. I snickered.

"Plus..." Wolf's fangs peeked from his lewd smirk. "I know how to work you like my ships." Wolf finished the beer. "Keep you steady, make sure you're fit, and give you all the love you need." Wolf finger gunned at me. "Bang."

My cheeks burned. I know it's his way of flirting but it just sometimes makes me feel like an object. My smile receded. And it'd be nicer if he didn't d-

"Fox." Wolf's voice broke my train of thought.

I peered into his eye.

"It's not what you have or what you do I love." Wolf pointed at me as he held the bottle. "It's you because you call me out on my shit." He rested his hand on his chest. "And I love that, you don't tolerate it."

Without hesitation, I said, "I love you, and I know you can be better."

"Only cuz I have the best leader in the world." Wolf blew me a kiss.

I clutched my heart and melted into my seat as a warm sensation cradled me. "I'm gonna getcha back!"

Wolf whistled. "I'm trembling." He raised his hands in the air and shook them.

"Y-you better be! Cuz I'm gonna getcha when you least expect it."

"Pfft." Wolf waved a lax hand through the air. "You're stumbling over your words."

"Yeah? Just you wait!"

"I'm waiting." Wolf reached for another bottle in the cooler, the ice clattered while he rummaged.

I wrung my sweaty, quivering hands together. Nothing.

"Still waiting." The bottle hissed as Wolf popped it off with his long, elegant claw.

Moonlight wrapped around Wolf's contours and illuminated half of his face.

The image of him captured my heart.

Wolf's eye sheened, his sharp fangs peeked from his lips, and when he turned to me:

His face, the same face that used to mock me, the same face I used to hate, is now the one I love because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't still be with my friends nor with the love of my life.

And he thought me something important. Forgiveness.

Wolf's smooth voice snapped me out of my trance, "You're cute when you're thinking." He sipped from the bottle.

My heart fluttered. "Y-yeah, and you're charming when you're like this." I grinned. Payback time.

"Oh, like what?"

"When you drop the charades."

"What charades." Wolf peeked at me with that smug grin.

I'll play your game, but this time I'm going to win. "The tough guy bravado." And now I'm walking on a tightrope.

Wolf's ear flicked.

"The way you dress." I studied his macho man's spiked leather suit, for being bi, he sure does dress gay.

He pointed the bottle at me. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I find it apart of your charm."

"What charm?" Wolf's tail wagged. I got him hooked.

I extended my fingers and counted down them with each remark. "The playful smugness, how you try to be open, and the way you love." My body eased when I noticed a faint flash of red on his cheek.

"Na, I'm just a charming asshole." Wolf rested his hand on his chest and grinned.

"Maybe, but you're one who stole my heart."

Wolf snickered. "I am a pirate after all, and I only go after..." He paused. "The most valuable _treasures_."

Jeez, every time I think I'm winning, I'm really losing.

I sank my fangs into my lip to fight my smile but I couldn't hold it down. I laughed. "Y-yeah, well..." My mind fogged from his mesmerizing gaze.

"What's wrong, pup, scared?"

"N-no!" I shook my head before I flicked my tongue against my dry lips. Okay, I got this. Inhale. Exhale. Go time. "I'm just enchanted by your charm."

Wolf burst into laughter. "You sound like Panther!" He slapped his knee.

"Oh come on!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You know your way in the skies, but leave the lovemaking to me."

"Hey, I'm good!" My body heated up like I was back on Solar.

"Good at embarrassing yourself."

I slouched in my chair and crossed my arms. Defeated without even getting into the air.

"Hey, come on, don't pout."

I slanted my eyes as they trailed to his soft and welcoming one.

"Come here." Wolf beckon me with his finger.

"Why."

"Just come here."

I sighed. "Fine." I stepped towards him and towered over him before he sat the bottle aside and tapped his lap. "I'm not in the mo-"

"Na, pup, sit."

My ear twitched.

Wolf's toothy smile dimpled his cheeks. "_Please._"

"Say it like you mean it."

"Oh, so demanding." Wolf tilted his head all the way back with his palm on his forehead. "Fox, I got something important to say."

I shrugged. "What is it."

"You see...I got this...rare disease."

My eyes widened and heart pounded. "What?"

"Yeah...you see...there's a cure." Wolf peeked at me.

"Well spit it out!"

"It's..." Wolf paused. "It's hard to admit."

"Come on, tell me!"

Wolf sighed. "I...I need you to..." He sighed:

"I need your love."

"Oh for Lylat's sake!" I clenched my fist. Should've figured, when he has the chance, he goes for it.

Wolf howled with laughter. "Couldn't resist!"

I snarled. "It's not funny."

His ears pinned to his head as his brows rose. "Sorry."

"It's whatever." I covered my face.

"Na, it isn't. What's up?"

I sighed and crossed my arms while I scrunched up.

"C'mon, Fox." Wolf leaned forward.

My heartstrings frayed.

"Fox."

"What?"

Wolf sighed. "Come here." He extended his arms out for a hug.

I shook my head.

His hurt expression pierced my heart but he went for his last resort:

The puppy dog eyes.

I fidgeted in place, my eyes darted away but they found their way back to his big round glistening one. I tapped my foot against the ground.

Wolf whimpered.

"That's a bit manipulative."

"Hey, the only thing I want, is for you to be happy."

I repressed my smile but it won. I sighed. "Fine, you win...again."

Wolf rested his back against the chair. "It's not a competition."

"...I know..." My chest hollowed.

Sure, it's not, but I want you to feel loved too. Exactly how you do it for me.

"Fox." Wolf raised his brows.

I rubbed my forehead and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

...But I'm not able to...

I flicked my tongue against my lips. The truth clung to my throat as my heart ached. "Do...do you think." I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed.

"Come on." Wolf waved me towards his chest.

It's strange how things can change so fast. One moment you're joking, the next it feels like things are falling apart because of me.

I stared at him while his sweet smile hushed my nagging thoughts. I sat in his lap and leaned against his chest while he wrapped me into a firm hug.

Wolf rubbed my chest and nestled his muzzle by my cheek. His thick scent masked the hint of alcohol in his breath.

I stared at the sky, stars peeked through the tree canopy.

And it's funny how something can feel so close...yet be so far away...

Wolf kissed my cheek.

Even when you feel connected—you're still apart.

His kisses patched the potent pain. His soft squeezes reminded me I'm loved. His affectionate adoration warded the intrusive thoughts.

I held Wolf's hands on my chest and laced my finger with his as he squeezed it.

Wolf ran his finger along mine. His shallow, warm breaths brushed against my ear.

Our laced fingers slid apart before I rubbed the welled tears from my eyes.

Even when they're with you for just a fleeting moment.

My jaw hung, my feelings clung to the tip of my tongue. I sighed. "Am...I..." I paused, my words lacerated my throat. "A good boyfriend?" I braced for the hard landing.

Wolf squeezed me and kissed the back of my head. "Na."

"...Oh..."

"You're the best one in this whole entire galaxy." Wolf ruffled my cheeks and pinched them.

I snickered. "Stop!"

"Then stop me, pup!"

Reaching behind me, I tickled the side of Wolf's chest.

"Ah, ok-" Wolf laughed. "I give, I g—hahaha." He released my cheeks.

"That's right, punk." I shoved my back into his chest and crossed my arms and legs. I tilted my head up with my chin out.

"Oh no, looks like you bested the big bad wolf again." Wolf snickered.

"Cuz I always come out on top."

Wolf wrapped his arms around me as I yipped. "Still think so pup?" He bear hugged me.

"You cheap, dick!" I writhed.

He faux a wounded voice, "Boo-hoo, my poor feelings." Wolf whimpered.

"Then be fair for once!"

"Ouch...that one hurt."

I slouched. "Shoot, my bad."

"I'm just playing with ya, lighten up." Wolf squeezed me before he kissed my burning cheek. "I love you, Fox."

"Even if I'm awful at this?"

"Na, you're good, but I'm better." Wolf nuzzled my cheek before he kissed me again and again and again until I melted in his arms.

I chuckled as Wolf's endearing, ecstatic kisses bombarded me. "I love you too, Wolf.

We stared up at the night sky; snuggled together under the moonlight.

And for once, I got to see the stars for what they are. Beaming motes of light in the night sky but even though they're far apart:

You'll always feel their warmth no matter how far they are.


End file.
